


The World We'll Create

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Because I am vindictive, Dagor Dagorath, F/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Self-Indulgent, There are many other characters besides those listed, and beyond, and shall venge against those who caused pain to my favorite characters, most of whom didn't deserve what happened to them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Dagor Dagorath, and the creation of the new world.





	1. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both the Valar and Morgoth are preparing for the final battle.

"The time has come." Mandos declared in the booming voice "After ages of waiting, the final battle is at hand. Eru's children must come together and fight one last time against Morgoth. They will know, and they will understand."

"Still, we must be prepared to give some.....incentives." Manwe said "Many of Iluvatar's children have lost their ones to death. If we can promise to return their loved ones to them in the new world, they might be.....persuaded to fight more easily."

"That is acceptable." Mandos nodded "I shall begin the preparations immediately."

"And what of the Champion?" Tulkas interjected "He doesn't have the means of slaying our fallen brother with him, and even if he did, it is broken."

"We'll remedy that." Manwe said firmly "Aule, are you up for this task?"

"Aye." Aule said somberly "For Morgoth corrupted Mairon and Curumo, and Curufinwe, three greatest students of mine. Their talents and potential were squandered because of his meddling. Hence, my quarrel with him is personal, and I shall be glad to forge a weapon which would slay him."

"Then we must hurry, for Morgoth has already begun the process of gathering his past servants and allies around him once more.

-x-

"My friends." Melkor spoke in a powerful voice "I am glad all of you could make it. Soon, our forces will prevail. We will drive the Valar and the children of Light from our world, and it will be us who would rule Arda!"

Everyone present cheered at his words. Most of those gathered were Orcs, but there were others as well. Elves of the former House of Mole, including their leader, occupied the center of the crowd, and Easterlings were closer to the front.

Then Morgoth descended and stopped in front of Lomion - for that's was the name he preferred nowadays.

"If you still uphold me to that promise, I shall keep it this time." Morgoth told him "I have failed to consider you might be killed during the battle, but this won't happen again. I will keep you well away from those who could end your life. You shall lead the Eastern Battalion, and they will obey you as they'd obey me."

"To be honest, I don't know why you were so kind to me." Lomion chose his words carefully "You could easily have gotten what you wanted by torturing me. Yet you didn't, and I can't see why."

"Then I will tell you, Lomion." Morgoth grinned "You're my greatest creation, my greatest project. The rumor that you had Orcish blood in your veins was no mere myth."

"What do you mean?" Lomion frowned

"Did you ever wonder how your father came to exist in this world, Lomion?" Morgoth asked "He was born when one of my best Orcs raped a Telerin maid, one of many I had stolen from the shores of Cuivinen when the world was young. All so you'd eventually be born. You see, even in these days, I feared Turgon, because I could tell that my downfall will be at the hands of his line. Hence I set things in motion to ensure you'd be born and become my greatest instrument against Turgon and his descendants. That's why I couldn't bring myself to inflict any serious damage onto you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Aule, I can't forgive Morgoth either, not after what he had done to Feanor, Maedhros, Turin, Nienor, Urwen and Maeglin. Nor can I forgive Sauron for what he did to Tar-Miriel and some of my other favorites.


	2. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One that was long overdue. Five thousand years long, to be exact.

"Wake up."

The voice was quiet, but firm. 

Turin opened his eyes, and found himself staring into the eyes of an Elf.

Fragments of his long-suppressed memories came back.

Memories of happier life with his parents and Lalaith in his homeland. Memories of traveling to Doriath. Memories of meeting Beleg, of strolling through the woods with Nellas, of his friendship with Beleg.

Of leaving Doriath, of joining the outlaws and becoming their leader. Of meeting Beleg again. Of their time as partners, and the peaceful moments they've shared.

Of Beleg's death, and traveling with Gwindor. Of being healed, and meeting Finduilas. Of saving Gwindor's life. Of killing Brodda, and failing Finduilas.

Of marrying his sister, of slaying Glaurung, of realizing what he had done.

Of taking his own life.

All these things and more, and he knew why he was here.

"You remember us." Beleg smiled

And everyone from Turin's memory appeared around Beleg. Hurin, Morwen, Lalaith, Niniel, Brandir, the Gaurwaith, Thingol, Melian, Nellas, Gwindor, Finduilas and Mablung were all in front of him. All the people who meant the world to him were there, surrounding them with their warmth, giving him courage.

"Rise up, Champion." Beleg whispered "Fight for us, Turin, so we can be together again."

Then Beleg handed him Gurthang, his black blade, which was whole again.

"Aule himself reforged it." Beleg answered his unspoken question "Fight for us, and once you slay Morgoth, we'll all return from beyond to share the beauty of this world with you once more."


	3. Between Day and Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of the preparations, the Allied Forces suffer a setback.

The meeting had been concluded, and most of the attendees took their own paths, readying themselves for the trial that was to come. 

For his part, Turin opted to walk with his family. Beleg insisted on coming along, and Turin couldn't refuse him. They walked for half a mile, and ended up venturing into a dark forest. Beleg remained on the outskirts, watching Turin and his family, even as the shadows closed in around them.

"Beleg, help us!" Turin cried "Please....."

"Oh, I am afraid he won't help you." Morgoth appeared behind Beleg "For you see, I have turned him a long time ago."

"But Beleg is my friend....." Turin insisted

"Ah, but who said that the one you see before you is Beleg?" Morgoth purred "After all, I am a Master of Illusions and Deceit. It's time to let him see your true form, wouldn't you agree?"

"Aye." Beleg said, as he turned his head towards Turin

There was a malicious smirk on Beleg's face, even as his form begun to change in front of Turin's very eyes. Soon, in Beleg's place stood a different Elf, with dark hair cascading down his back. He wore a simple dark robe, and in his hands, he held a black sword not unlike Gurthang.

"So that's where the other one went." the Elf muttered "Once I kill him, may I have it back?"

"Of course you may." Morgoth said "It's your birthright, after all. Now hurry, and get rid of the one who is destined to kill me."

"The shadows will do it for me." the Elf chuckled "This forest used to be my father's domain, and it shall obey his blood kin, which means me."

Then the treeline shifted, trapping Turin and his family within, and forcing him to drop Gurthang at the same time.

"Their death won't be quick." the Elf touched the dark wood almost tenderly "But they would die all the same."

"You've done well, Lomion." Morgoth nodded, satisfied "Now claim your prize."

Lomion nodded, and strode over to where Gurthang had fallen. He picked it up and slid it into a specially-made scabbard, which was harnessed to his back.

"Now come." Morgoth urged "There are still foes we need to destroy in order to solidify our claim to Arda completely."

With that, he and Lomion vanished out of sight, aided by his dark magic.


	4. Out of the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With luck, they get out of the death trap.

The darkness enveloped them, and the trees curled around them, obviously in effort to suffocate them. Fortunately, their hold became looser, as the faint song echoed in the distance. This allowed them to break free of the hold. There was also an opening in the distance which lead out of the forest, and so they made their way towards it, using the weapons they had left to hack their way through everything standing in their way.

Finally, after a long while, they were clear of the woods, and they saw an open plain stretch out before them. There were two armies fighting: the Allied Forces and the armies of Morgoth.

"Let's go." Turin commanded

And so they did, joining the fray. Hurin cleared the path for them, cutting Orcs left and right. Morwen was equally proficient with a dagger - the same one he was given as his birthday gift long ago, Turin realized - and Nienor was using a bo staff with deadly accuracy. Finally, Lalaith dealt with the threats her family didn't see. They cleared the way as they drew closer and closer to Morgoth.

"I've come." Turin announced "You tried to stop it, but I came anyway."

"But you lack the means you could slay me with." Morgoth spoke "If you want it, you'll have to reclaim it from Lomion, which will end in failure, for I've assigned him a band of Balrogs. They follow his command as they would my own."

"You underestimate our House." Hurin said "One of us killed him in his previous life, and we can do it again, if need be."

"That was merely a lucky break." Morgoth "This time, I will protect Lomion, for he is my great-grandson, for all intents and purposes."


End file.
